Honey Badger (weapon)
The AAC Honey Badger is an assault rifle that was introduced in Call of Duty: Ghosts, and later added in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered and Call of Duty Online. It has an integrated silencer in Ghosts and Online. Call of Duty Online The weapon appears in Call of Duty Online as the AAC. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The Honey Badger is seen throughout the campaign used by Logan T. Walker and Hesh. It's also used in End of the Line by Thomas Merrick and Keegan because of its integrated silencer. It is used by the Federation only in The Hunted. Curiously, despite being the signature and iconic weapon of the Ghosts, it is only usable in five missions: Brave New World, No Man's Land, The Hunted, End of the Line, and All or Nothing. In later levels, it is replaced by the K7 submachine gun. Multiplayer The Honey Badger is a costly weapon, demanding nine Squad Points to unlock it. However, it can be unlocked by default if using the Stealth package. The Honey Badger is a highly variable damage-per-bullet weapon. At any range before nineteen meters, the Honey Badger will deal 42 damage, resulting in a three shot kill, or a two shot kill if both shots hit the head. Damage decreases linearly afterwards until 33 meters, where the Honey Badger deals a meager twenty damage, requiring a five shot kill (headshots will not result in a four shot kill), or a two shot kill in Hardcore game modes. The Honey Badger becomes a four shot kill at about 25 meters, becomes a two shot kill in Hardcore at about 27 meters, and becomes a five shot kill at thirty meters. The Honey Badger's damage profile makes it a poor choice for distant combat, but great for medium-short range gunfights. The Honey Badger also boasts medium penetration power, making it capable of easily shooting through thin objects, but not through thicker cover. With regards to silenced Assault Rifles, it has the third longest range of all Assault Rifles with Silencers. The Honey Badger has a favorably high rate of fire. The Honey Badger will fire at 800 RPM in a fully automatic configuration. This rate of fire is only bested by the ARX-160 and the FAD in its category. This makes the Honey Badger a fairly forgiving and powerful weapon in close quarters combat, being able to go toe to toe with certain SMG's up close, and the integrated silencer makes the Honey Badger a great weapon for close-mid range combat. The Honey Badger's accuracy traits are fairly unique. The iron sights are clear and almost identical to the ARX-160's bar the paint scheme, and the recoil profile is very odd, as the Honey Badger will kick in an omni-directional pattern. The recoil plot itself is generally somewhat accurate, but newer players may be confused by the Honey Badger's recoil pattern. Overall, the Honey Badger is fairly accurate, and thanks to the Silencer, the Honey Badger has no muzle flash. The Honey Badger's handling traits are somewhat favorable. The operator will move at ninety percent of the base speed when using the weapon, the strafe speed is slow, and the hip-fire box is a decent size. The reload times have long animations, taking 2.63 seconds to complete the animation for a regular reload, and 3.16 seconds for an empty reload. In both cases, however, the Honey Badger's add to gun time is considerably shorter, at 1.53 seconds. Players should reload cancel as much as possible with the Honey Badger, as the player can potentially shed more than a second of wasted time through reload canceling. The Honey Badger has a thirty round magazine by default. This size is the Assault Rifle default. Due to the Honey Badger's high rate of fire and poor damage at range, players can find themselves using up a lot of ammunition for the Honey Badger. If the player spawns in without the Fully Loaded perk, the player will spawn with three magazines, one already loaded into the weapon, for a total of ninety rounds at their disposal. This is one of the smallest ammunition loadouts among fully automatic weapons, with the Remington R5 and the fully automatic PDW being the only fully automatic weapons to have smaller ammunition loadouts. The Honey Badger's defining characteristic is its integrated Silencer. This is a free attachment that cannot be removed, and as such, doesn't take up an attachment slot in Create-a-Class. The Honey Badger's attachment selection is abnormal, as barrel attachments are completely absent due to the integrated Silencer. The optical attachments are all available to the Honey Badger, but aren't all that necessary. The Honey Badger's iron sights are usable enough, and as such, players should try to use the iron sights before opting out for an attachment like the Red Dot Sight or Holographic Sight. The long range optical attachments are a poor fit on the Honey Badger, as it is one of the worst long range weapons in its class. However, usage of the long range optical attachments may prove useful in obtaining Longshot medals for the Crocodile Camouflage. The underbarrel attachments offer some interesting options. The Foregrip reduces recoil a bit, and as such, is always a viable option to use. The Shotgun and Grenade Launcher, however, aren't as viable, as shooting the weapons will make the player appear on the mini-map, effectively ruining the Honey Badger's niche as a silenced weapon. Due to this, it is best to stick with a different Assault Rifle if wishing to use the Shotgun or Grenade Launcher attachments. The modification attachments are perhaps the most useful to the Honey Badger. Extended Mags increases the magazine capacity to 45 rounds, and increases the starting ammunition loadout by 50%. This can prove very useful due to the Honey Badger's somewhat small starting ammunition loadout, and its habit of needing a lot of ammunition in distant combat. Armor-Piercing Rounds will make the Honey Badger deal more damage to armored enemies, making it so the Honey Badger can kill those enemies much faster than without the attachment. Burst Fire will make the Honey Badger shoot in three round bursts and add a burst delay, making the Honey Badger's rate of fire much lower. As well, the Honey Badger's recoil is increased by 15% every shot. Single Fire will lower the Rate of Fire even more so, and still have the recoil increase per shot, but the Honey Badger will obtain an enhanced headshot multiplier, and extra body multipliers, making the Honey Badger require less shots to kill across all ranges, should the user hit their enemies in the center mass or upwards. Extinction The Honey Badger appears in Extinction, on the maps Point of Contact, and Mayday for $2000. In Point of Contact, it is located in the barn, in the cabin area. In Mayday, it is on the catwalk with the tentacle. In Point of Contact, by the time you get to where it is, there are better weapons to be had, so it is not recommended to buy it. Plus, it only has 280 reserve ammunition, which is less than even some of the weapons that can be bought at the motel area have, and only 35 rounds in the magazine. Even in Mayday it may not be the best choice, with the ARX-160 and Ripper available. In Extinction, it has an upgraded 35 round magazine instead of the usual 30. As of the update for Nemesis, the Honey Badger is now no longer available in Extinction, being replaced by the AK-12 in Point of Contact, and the ARX-160 in Mayday. It still remains in Chaos Mode however. Attachments Integral *Silencer Sights *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight *VMR Sight *Thermal Hybrid Scope *Tracker Sight Under Barrel *Foregrip *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing *Semi-automatic *Burst Fire Gallery Honey Badger model CoDG.png|A render of the model Honey Badger CoDG.png|The Honey Badger in first-person view Honey Badger Iron Sights CODG.png|Iron sights Honey Badger reloading CoDG.png|Reloading COD Ghosts Something's Burning.jpg|A soldier wielding the Honey Badger Honey Badger Create-a-Soldier CODG.PNG|The Honey Badger as it appears in Create-a-Soldier Videos Call of Duty Ghosts Multiplayer Gameplay CHASM (Domination)|Gameplay with the Honey Badger on map Chasm, game mode Domination. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered The Honey Badger returns in Modern Warfare Remastered as the Lynx CQ300. It was added in the August 8th, 2017 update, and this time the silencer is not an integrated attachment, but an optional one. The Lynx CQ300 kills in 3-5 shots depending on range. Even though head shot multipliers are lower than most other assault rifles, head shots still generally reduce the number of bullets needed to kill by one. Equipping Stopping Power reduces this to 2-4 shots, making the weapon superior to most assault rifles within effective range. Range, however, is shorter than average for assault rifles. Adding a Silencer exacerbates this weakness. While the Lynx has low long-range damage, it's still relatively easy to score hits due to its low recoil. The weapon shares reserve ammunition with the AK-47 and the XM-LAR. Trivia Call of Duty: Ghosts *"RLVOR" and "64/21" can be seen written on the charging handle. Also, "NV" is written just above the magazine. *The word “BADGER” is written on the side of the gun. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare *In Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, the NV4 assault rifle has a variant called "Honey-B", with the description stating that it modifies the firing characteristics in a way reminiscent of the Honey Badger. fr:Honey Badger Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Assault Rifles